Trapped With Malfoy
by SunflowerNDraco
Summary: We both had a price from Lord Voldemort on our heads and now we're both trapped with one another for who knows how long.  And worst of all...I think I'm falling for the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Rated M for sexual references.
1. Being Locked Up

Chapter 1

Being Locked Up

"Headmaster, that is completely unfair!" I argued to our new headmaster, Severus Snape. "And you know it! How is locking up the Head Boy and Girl going to be beneficial to the student body?"

"Miss Gregory," Snape said, "both of you have a price on your heads. The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to be, well, to put it bluntly, a toy of sorts, if the Carrows or any Slytherin student sees fit. And you have a price on your head because of your crown, along with your, ah, magical talents."

"Well, I don't want the damn crown! I never knew about it before now, and I honestly could care less about the damn thing! It's only caused problems in my family apparently!" I shouted at him as it started thundering outside. "However, if he wants me for my magic, then I will do as you said, but not with him! We'd have each other killed within 2 hours!"

"Gregory, you're the only one I trust to handle this situation," Snape told me quietly. "You're cousin, Susan, would have done it without hesitation. I know, however, you're not her, no matter how much you look and act like her. Please keep in mind, as Head Girl you would be doing your duty to the school by doing this."

"On two conditions," I said. Snape nodded his head and I continued, "I want to tell Ginny Weasley and my brother, Seth, where I will be and I want us to be able to get out at night."

"Very well," he said. "You both have 3 hours to gather all of your belongs and say goodbye to who you wish, only Miss Weasley and Mr. Gregory knowing where you'll be going, and report back here. Take Draco and leave."

It was then that I noticed that Draco Malfoy was lerking in the shadows of Snape's office. His almost white-blonde hair shined in the moonlight as he stepped in front of the window. His blue-gray eyes showed how upset he was of the "arrangement," where the rest of his face remained neutral. I didn't want to admit it (even if Ginny had gotten me to say it one time), but he was very handsome. However, he hated me because I was associated with, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (whom decided that they were going to look for Horcruxes instead of coming back to Hogwarts, even though Hermione actually couldn't because she was a muggle-born, but still); that and I was a Gryffindor, too.

"Are you sure we have to be put together? Can't we have different rooms?" He asked turning towards Snape.

"There is no other way, Draco," he said, waving his hand for our dismissal. "Three hours."

"Yes, Headmaster," we both mumbled as we walked out the door.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he broke the silence.

"Look, just because we'll be living together doesn't change anything, Gregory," he said, stopping in front of me. "You stay out of my face and things will be fine."

"The same goes for you then, Malfoy," I said, taking the moment to readjust my long dark brown hair in its ponytail. I pushed my thin-framed glasses further up my nose and continued, "I'm not too happy with this arrangement, but I do prefer to stay alive long enough to see the Dark Lord fall."  
>"Oh, and you're sure he'll lose this war then?" he smirked at me.<p>

"I have Seen the Final Battle, Malfoy," I said as I started walking. "I KNOW he will lose this war. Now, head to your dorm and retrieve your items."

"Come with me," he whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

"Only if you explain what Snape told me when we settle into our new dorm room," I said, turning back around.

"Then you'll explain as well," he said, "about the 'crown' he was talking about."

"It'll be our secrets," I replied as we began walking towards the Slytherin common room. "And, before you say anything, yes, I know it won't change anything as well."

"Pureblood," he muttered the password. I hadn't even been aware that we had made it to the common room. We walked in, he in his Slytherin robes and I in my Gryffindor robes, both of our Head pins on our chest. Thankfully the common room was void of students, as most had gone to bed already, as it was past midnight.

"I'll wait here," I said. He nodded his head and headed in the direction I assumed laid the boys dorms. I only had to wait a few minutes, standing uncomfortably in the middle of the common room, before he returned. "Did you get everything?" He nodded his head and we started to walk out when a voice broke out.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Blaise Zambini asked, stepping in front of the fire place.

"Away," Malfoy answered shortly. "Now go back to bed."

"Be careful then," Blaise said. He then turned to me and said "you're going with him?" I nodded my head. "Take care of him then?"

"I will," I said. He inclined his head and walked back the way Malfoy had just come from. "Come on, we still have to get my things."

We walked out and started out way to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Now, I don't really like silences, comfortable or not, and decided I was going to break it.

"He sounded concerned about you," I said nervously.

"He's the only person that has stood up for me, and the reason my situation isn't as bad as it could be, but I'll explain more later. Did you know about anything?"

"I had no idea until tonight," I replied, knowing what he was talking about. "I just don't understand it though, but we'll discuss it later as well."

We settled into another silence as we neared the Fat Lady. I said the password, "bubble gum," and walked in. I instructed him to sit, as I would take a bit longer than he had, and walked up to the girl's dorm. Thankfully, Parvati and Lavender were sound asleep as I gathered my things and placed them in my trunk. I shrunk my trunk and placed it in my pocket as I walked out. I found the 6th year dorm and walked in. I found my redheaded friend and quietly shook her awake.

"Rayetta," she said sleepily, "what is it?"

"Ginny, I need you to come with me," I said, pulling her out of bed. "I have to tell you and Seth something."

"Alright," she said, "but what's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute," and we headed out of the dorm and towards the boy's dorm. We found the one I knew my brother to be in and woke him up. "Seth, you need to come downstairs with me." Luckily my brother seemed to know not to argue with me and the three of us walked downstairs.

"What's he doing here?" both of them asked as they spotted Malfoy.

"That's what I need to tell you," I said, motioning them to sit. They did and as far from Malfoy as possible. "The thing is, well, we have to go into, um, hiding. We both have a price on our heads."

"You WHAT?" Ginny said. "From who?"

"Shh," I said, "from the Dark Lord. I can't say a lot about it, but we'll still be in the castle; in one of the old abandon Head dorms. We'll be okay…I'll be able to send word to you once a week. I'll be okay, I promise. I'll explain everything after everything is over. I love you both. Please take care of each other and Neville too. Please make sure the students are protected. They'll need it."

Seth ran his hands through his dark brown hair before his bright blue eyes found my bright brown ones. Our eyes were the only things that were different about us. "How long?" he muttered.

"I don't know, Seth," I answered.

He then turned towards Malfoy. "Take care of her, yeah? I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to her. And if it does, I know who to kill."

"I can do that Gregory," he muttered.

"Okay," I said, "we don't have much time left. Please take care of everything and everyone, okay?" They both stood up and I hugged them. "I love you both. Don't worry about me, yeah? I'm just like Mom…I can handle Malfoy here."

They nodded their heads and as they went, unwillingly, back to their respected dorm rooms, Malfoy and I made our way back to our Headmaster's office.

"They care about you, don't they?"

"Of course they do, their family…even Ginny is like my sister."

We walked in silence as we neared the Headmaster's office. We walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of Snape. We sat in silence as Snape eyed us. It was several minutes that felt like hours before he spoke to us.

"I know this arrangement isn't the greatest one," he said, "but at least you'll be protected. You'll find everything you need in the dorm. Once a week the house-elves will restock your food items. I assume you know how to cook Miss Gregory?" I mutter a yes and he continued, "Good. Now, as far as being let out at night, if you so wish, it will only be an hour, midnight to one; the wards I will place will only be down for that short length of time, so be sure not to linger. Also, once a week, I will stop and check to make sure you haven't killed one another," he stood up and we followed him. A silence settled over us as we made our way to what would be Draco and mine's new home.

When we stopped in front a portrait of two teenage girls, and one looked very familiar.

"That's your cousin, Susan, and Lily, Potter's mother. They used to be best friends," Snape explained to me.

"Susan, she looks just like you," the Lily in the portrait said to her friend. "You're taking care of them then, Sev?"

"Yes, Lily," Snape said almost lovingly.

"And any word of my son?" Lily asked.

"Not as yet, but I have eyes and ears looking for him."

"How is it no one has ever seen this portrait?" I asked.

"I moved it here just for this purpose," he answered. "They'll be able to keep an eye on you for me."

"You know I don't like this, Severus," the other said. Susan looked almost identical to myself, except she had shorter, lighter brown hair in the portrait. "It's not fair to keep these kids locked up, regardless if it's for their own good. However, I know some good will come of this, so I'll not fight you any longer."

Snape turned to me and said, "She has argued with me since I came up with this arrangement; she's just as stubborn as a portrait as she was when she was alive. I think some of her personality was imbedded in this picture."

"Oh, hardy, har, har," Susan said. "Anyways, we'll let you in, so the kids can get some sleep." And with that the portrait opened up.

"You'll find everything you need inside," Snape said. Malfoy and I walked inside. "I have to place the wards outside. I will speak to you in a week."

With that the door shout and a moment later glowed a bright blue, and I knew that we were trapped in this place.

"It's almost 4," I said, turning to Malfoy. "Let's just head to bed, and we'll discuss everything in the morning."

He nodded his head and walked towards one of the open bedroom doors. He entered and shut the door behind him. I walked to the other bedroom, deciding I would explore more after I had a few hours sleep in me, and closed the door. I changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed. I was officially stuck with Draco fucking Malfoy and I didn't know whether to be mad or, dare I say it, happy about it. I could only hope this little crush I had developed would be crushed, and soon.


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2

The First Day

I woke a few hours later to the sun shining in my room, as if to laugh in my face for being trapped in here. I sighed as I gathered my stuff to take a shower, wondering how long I would be stuck here with Malfoy as my only company. I only hoped that I would be able to keep my temper in check…my mother always said that I had the worse temper in the Gregory family. Being an Elemental didn't help things either. The only one that was ever able to calm me down was my twin brother, Seth; whom, recently decided to ditch me for a chick…Lavender Brown to be more precise. But it was okay; he needed to be happy and I knew he wanted the same for me. Only thing is, he just didn't approve any guy I was interested in; thus the reason I am single and still a virgin (where he is not).

I walked into the bathroom. It was nice; had light blue walls, a naked Draco Malfoy, a steamy mirror. HOLD UP! A naked Malfoy? Sure enough, there he stood in all of his glory. Then he had the audacity to smirk at me before wrapping a white towel around his waist and walking out the other door, apparently leading to his bedroom.

To say that I was stunned was pointless. I stood there for only a few moments before I turned the water back on, silently seething if he had taken all the hot water. I discarded my clothes in the corner and stepped into the warm shower. I tried to calm my breathing from what I had just seen. I had never seen a guy THAT naked before (unless you count bath time with Seth when we were babies; I don't though) and I could literally feel the wetness between my legs. I brought my hands to my large breasts (something I was kind of proud to still have after all my weight loss) and started kneading them. The image of Malfoy's hands doing the same to them popped into my head. As I pinched my nipples, the image of Malfoy was doing the same. I slowly made my way down my now flat stomach and towards my wet pussy. I started rubbing my clit in fast circles as I imagined Malfoy licking it. With my other hand, I slowly entered my wetness with one finger. I moaned in ecstasy and then added another. Images of Malfoy driving into me had me on the edge of an orgasm. But just as I was about to reach my peak, my fingers were pulled roughly from my pussy, only to be replaced with two that wasn't my own. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy standing next to me, in the flesh, with two of his fingers pounding into me. I quickly got over my shock as he began to assault my opening with his fingers.

"Keep rubbing your clit" he growled out at me. I did as he said and within a few seconds, I could feel myself convulsing underneath him. He held me steady as my orgasm overtook my body. He removed his fingers after I had ridden the last wave of my orgasm and said, "Next time lock the door and place a silencing spell on the doors. Don't expect me to keep helping you." And then he walked out, as if nothing had transpired.

I finished my shower fairly quickly and changed into some sweat pants and baggy shirt. Not very enthused clothes but I at least felt comfortable in them. I put my still wet hair in a bun, grabbed my charmed iPod and earphones, a book, and went to the common room to read and try to forget what had just transpired in the bathroom.

Thankfully, Draco (I felt like I needed to be on a first name bases after the "incident") had not yet emerged from his room. I sat down on one of the two couches in our common room with my feet underneath me. I placed the earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. As it started playing music, I opened my book, _Eragon_, and started reading.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I was eventually brought out of my stupor by feeling a pair of eyes staring at me. I sighed as I closed my book and turned off my iPod and set them both on the table next to me.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" I said in an almost bored tone. I felt a surge of pride at how well I was pretending nothing had happened this morning.

"I believe we need to talk," he said as he sat down on the couch opposite of me. "What the hell was Snape talking about?"

"You mean 'the crown'?" he nodded his head. "Well, I'm sort of the, well, the um, princess of Spain."

"And how the HELL are you the princess?"

"My grandmother is the current queen," I explained. "My mom's mother. I come from a long line of purebloods, but for some reason, unknown to me, both my mother and my aunt decided that they didn't want the crown and instead married muggles. Hell, they even lived as muggles. Susan was supposed to take the thrown; she was even married, but she had wanted to fight in the first war against You-Know-Who. She was murdered by a Death Eater. So, now it's just Seth and I next in line for the thrown. To be honest, I don't want the damn thing. But I wasn't about to be killed for being a Seer and an Elemental. Those two magical things are what make me, me. Now, your turn. What did he mean by 'toy'?"

He sighed and turned away from me, "it means just that. For failing to kill Dumbledore on my own, I became HIS personal plaything. And when I came back to Hogwarts, he informed the Carrows that they could use me as they seen fit, along with the rest of Slytherin house. So far it's only been about ten incidents, thanks to Blaise, but it's bound to get worse. Snape came to me, to help me."

I bounded over to him when he was finished and hugged him. He flinched at first but slowly started returning the hug. I slowly pulled away from him, just far enough away to where I could look him in the eyes. They were so beautiful that I was lost in the moment for a minute. I mentally shook myself out of it and said, taking his hands in mine, "Draco, I promise that nothing nor no one will hurt you again."

"You can't promise that," he told me, but still held both my hands and my gaze. "No one can promise me that."

"Draco, I'm Rayetta Gregory, princess of Spain," I said, "if anyone can promise that, I can! Now, we're not going to just sit here and wallow in self-pity…it's quiet depressing to tell the truth. How about I make something to eat?"

"Alright," he muttered.

I slowly let go of his warm hands and made my way to our little kitchen. As I started on our lunch, just some chicken noodle soup (that always seemed to fix things when I was little) and some grilled cheese sandwiches, I couldn't help but feel for the broken teenager, no; man sitting in our common room. To be violated in such a horrible way was unfathomable to me; how could someone do that to another human being, especially as punishment? It was then that I silently vowed that I would help him in every possible way. It was also then that I knew that I didn't hate him (if I ever did in the first place). I brought our bowels of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate into the common room. I gave him his soup and sat the sandwiches between us. We ate in silence and after we were done, I took the plate and bowels and washed them.

As I finished drying them, he said, "What the hell is this thing?"

I turned around to find him holding my iPod as if it could blow up on him. I walked to him and took it from him and said, "It's called an iPod. It's a muggle thing that plays music. Back in America, it's really popular. Everyone has one it seems; therefore, we all learned how to charm them to work while we were at school. It helps me concentrate when I do my homework. I have a short attention span, see, and it helps me block everything else out."

"Has anyone told you that you're weird?" he asked as we sat back down on the couch.

"On many occasions," I giggled. "But it's okay it to be weird, Draco. It's not a disease."

"Oh, very funny, Gregory," he muttered.

"I am very funny," I said, "but of course a pureblood such as yourself doesn't know how to be funny." Okay, yes, I know I was flirting, but I hoped he didn't really notice it. Unfortunately for me, that was not the case, because he knew how to play the same game, only better.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

I gulped and backed up a bit, "no, just an observation." I grabbed my book and began reading again.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"I know that, but what's it called?"

"_Eragon_."

"What's it about?"

I sighed and sat the book down, having only read two sentences. "It's about this farm boy who discovers a dragon egg and finds out that he's the last of the Dragon Riders. It's really a better story than I summed it up to be. Wanna read it with me?"

"Sure, anything to pass the time in this hell hole."

I chuckled softly as I sat closer to him. We began reading from the beginning. He asked questions about certain things and I answered them to the best of my abilities. Before I knew it, it was dark outside. We decided to skip dinner, as we were both still full from our lunch, and we headed to our separate rooms. Little did I know that we had just set a routine; that every day we were trapped here, we would sit and read together during the day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be trapped with the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.


	3. The First Night

Chapter 3

The First Night

I awoke to the sound of thunder. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep for a while. I carefully wandered into our kitchenette and made a cup of hot chocolate. I sat on one of the couches and quietly drank my hot chocolate. I tried willing it to stop thundering, but to no avail. _Great, now I get to stay up the rest of the night_, I thought. After I finished my drink and cleaned up, it was still thundering. I gathered my blankets, deciding that I was going to try to sleep on the couch at least. _Stupid thunder. I can make it and I'm not frightened, but it does it of its own accord and I act like a scared two year old._

"Do you know how much noise you make?" Draco asked, standing in his doorway. "Why are you up anyway?"

"The thunder," I mumbled, "I don't like it."

"You're afraid of a little thunder, Princess?" he smirked at me. There's the Malfoy I knew.

"I'm human; everyone's afraid of something," I muttered back.

"So during thunderstorms, you just stay awake?"

"Well, normally, I climb in the bed with my brother, but as he's not here, I can't do that."

"Well, come on, Gregory," he said, turning back to his room, "you can sleep in here with me."

I could hardly believe my ears. He wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him? Maybe his incidents really did change him. "Are you sure?"

"Just get in here. I don't bite…hard," he chuckled.

"Oh, really mature," I said entering his room and made my way towards the bed. "Weren't you taught not to tease girls, especially-never mind."

"No, what do you mean?" he asked as I laid next to him. "Are you trying to tell me that you're a virgin?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"So this morning-"

"I don't wanna talk about this morning, okay?" I turned from him in embarrassment. I'd almost forgotten about our little "incident" in the shower. Why did he have to bring that up?

"Has any other guy touched you like that?"

I scuffed, "I've barely been kissed by anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm ugly, I used to be a fat cow…do I need to go on?"

He turned me to face him and I found those blue-grey eyes, that looked more blue than grey at the moment, staring into my dull brown eyes. I had foregone my glasses for the night, but I was still able to see. My eyesight wasn't as bad as Harry's!

"You're anything but ugly, Gregory." Okay, he had to be buttering me up for something. "And so what if you _were_ fat; you're not now. You've probably only dated jerks that put you down to make them feel good. And so far today, you've helped me in more ways than you can think. Not once did I wallow in my memories of what has happened to me in the last few months. Have you even been properly kissed?"

"I've been kissed!" I said indignantly.

"Was it soft and gentle, or rough and rushed?"

"What does it matter? It's not like it really matters now."

"Rough and rushed; figures," he mumbled. "Can I show you what it's like to really be kissed?" And before I could form a coherent sentence, he gently placed his lips to mine. Slowly and gently he moved his mouth, and automatically mine started to move with his. We kept that up for just a moment or two before he pulled away. "That's what a real kiss should feel like."

I cleared my throat and said, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"Everything," I whispered. "But not all tonight."

"Sure," he said and he leaned back in to kiss me.

Our kiss started out as the first one had, just soft and gentle. But as I placed my arms around his neck and my hands found his hair, he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I granted him access. Our tongues battled for dominance, in which he won. His hands then found their way to my waist as he pulled my closer to him; as if he were trying to melt our bodies together. His hands started to roam over my body; from my arms, to the valley between my breasts, down my stomach, and across my legs. Just those tender touches had gotten me wet. And the next thing I knew, he had me flat on my back with him hovering over me.

"I won't do anything to hurt you," he whispered. "And I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I've learned not to do that from my own 'punishment.'"

I nodded my head and he kissed me again. But this time I could feel passion (or maybe that was just me having wishful thoughts) and he made his way down my jaw line. When he found my neck, I couldn't help put let out a small little moan.

"You may not wanna moan that much," he chuckled huskily. "I'm having trouble controlling myself as it is."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's okay," he said. "Could I do something that could maybe help the both of us out?"

"Yeah, I trust you, Draco."

The next thing I knew my boy shorts underwear and his boxers where off. He was still and top of me, and I guess he thought that I thought that he was going to do something else because he said, "don't worry, that's not what I'm gonna do."

But before I could ask what it was he was going to do, I could feel his hard length press against my clit and he began rubbing it up and down. I feel into ecstasy at this brand new feeling and couldn't help but moan.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you do that?" Draco asked as he began kissing my neck again. I didn't know what to say, and could feel my face burn, with embarrassment or pleasure, I wasn't sure. It was only a matter of time before I felt the waves of my orgasm and a second later, I felt something sticky and warm hit my stomach. I looked up at Draco and realized he had gone ridged as his orgasm also overtook him. "You have no idea how much better that was than to-"

"Draco, shh, we don't have to or need to talk about all that ever again, okay?"

He only nodded his head and fell on the bed next to me. We cleaned up and I rolled over, my back facing him. I felt him place a protective arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he murmered into my hair.

"That was nice," I said…okay, that's not really what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him how much I liked him and I wished that I wouldn't be just another notch on his bedpost, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yeah, it was. Just so you know, anytime there's a thunderstorm, my rooms always open."

"Ditto," I said before sleep overtook me.

What I didn't know was that Draco sat and watched me as I slept, for at least half an hour. He would stock my face tenderly and run his fingers through my mid-back length hair.

"It's funny how I had wanted you next to me like this the first time I saw you last year," he said. "It sucks that our cercumstances are what brought us together." He would kiss my forhead and then drift off to sleep himself.

As of that night, we set a night time routine; if there was a thunderstorm, then I would sleep in his room, if he had nightmares, he would sleep in mine. I knew from that night on, I was in big trouble; because I knew I was falling for Draco, who had become my Slytherin Prince.


	4. Halloween Part 1

**A/N: I have realized that I have yet to put up the disclaimer, so here it is:**

**I DO NOT own anything Harry Potter, other than my own characters and plot; JK Rowling owns it all! Thus the reason she's rich and I'm not…lol!**

**Okay, I was thinking of a certain song when I wrote the last chapter. In the song, there is a sentence SIMULAR to the first sentence of Ch. 3. The first person to review with the right song name will have the next chapter dedicated to them. I will tell you that it is a Bob Seger song.**

**So, please, read and review!**

Chapter 4

Halloween

Part 1

As seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, and days into weeks, Draco and I started to feel more comfortable around each other. Hell, we had to in order to survive this hell we found ourselves in and not go crazy in the process. And try as I might, I knew I was falling in love with Draco, and I had never been in love before and it scared the shit out of me. And what made it worse was I had NO idea of how Draco felt about me. Most days it seemed like he liked me, others, not so much. Of course those were the days we would fight over something stupid. Those were also the nights in which we would sleep in our own beds.

Soon Halloween was upon us; which meant we had been trapped here for a month now. And that afternoon we were sitting in my bed, him up against my headboard and me in between his legs. We were tangled in the blankets (from our latest make-out session, or snog session as he said; I'm still learning to adjust to being in England instead of American, even a year later) with our newest read held in my hands.

"Can I turn the page yet Draco?" I ask as I tried to place the t-shirt of his I had on back on my shoulders. Damn him and his wonderful broad shoulders!

"Yeah," he said. "Why do you even try to fix the shirt? It's just going to fall again."

"Because it's aggravating!" I exclaimed as, sure enough, the shirt fell off my right shoulder.

"I think it looks sexy," he said. "Plus it gives me better access to your neck." And to prove his point he kissed my neck; in the spot just below my jaw line that he discovered was one of my weak spots just a couple of days after moving into our dorm.

I tried to shrug him off and not give in to the temptation of moaning under his touch. "It would be just fine if you didn't have such damn broad shoulders. Fucking Quidditch player!"

"Hey! I resent that! Plus you play too!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl AND a chaser; we're not meant to have broad shoulders!"

"I think you look sexy, Rayetta," he said kissing my neck again. "Why did you choose that book though?" he asked, resting his chin on my exposed shoulder, hands around my waist.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is the GREATEST play ever!"

"'A pair of star-cross'd lovers'? Yeah that sounds great considering they kill themselves."

"It's a tragedy, yes, but it's one of the greatest love stories ever written! Can you imagine finding the love of your life in your sworn enemy? For example, the same situation would apply if you and Hermione fell in love with each other."

"Granger? Please, we hate each other!"

"My point! But, honestly, I don't see you two together. She's Ron's; if he would ever pluck up the courage to just kiss her."

"Could we NOT discuss Granger and Weasley's love life, please? I think I might be sick," and to prove his point he made a gagging noise. "You have dirty mind, Gregory! Thinking Granger and I would fall in love; as if that would ever happen!"

"I only have a dirty mind when it comes to you, Malfoy," I said, craning my neck around to kiss him on the cheek. "And I know neither of you have feelings for each other. I was trying to get you to understand _Romeo and Juliet_. I meant no harm in it."

"You're forgiven." Cheeky bastard! "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the night stand next to my bed and said, "1:30; why?"

"We need to get up soon."

"Why? I wanna stay in bed all day," I whined.

"Well, I don't think your brother would like seeing you wrapped up in blankets in a bed with a boy; especially tangled up with me."

"My brother?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, he and Weaslette-sorry Ginny-are allowed to see you, remember? Snape said they could on Halloween."

Of course, how I could I have forgotten? I practically begged Snape to let them visit me! Not that I didn't like Draco, but I was dying for some outside communications! I missed my brother and Ginny like crazy!

"Okay, I forgot," I said. "You distracted me!"

"Don't blame this on me! I, for one, don't recall you stopping me."

"You know what?" I said as I untangled myself from him and standing up. "I'm going to take a shower, prat."

"Aw, come on, don't get mad at me," he said as he too stood up. "We just made up from whatever it was we fought over yesterday. And I think I did a pretty good making it up to you."

"I'm not mad; I'm just gonna go take a shower," I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You might wanna clean up a bit while I'm in there. We've not exactly been the best housekeepers the past couple of days."

"Oh, so I get to do the dirty work while you have fun?" he asked jokingly as I gathered up my clothes that I was going to change into.

"Aw, are we jealous, my dragon? That I'd take all this newfound information and have my way with myself?"

"No, just wish I could help," he pouted.

"Well, you've done plenty to help me out today," and with that I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I plugged my iPod into some speakers and turned it on. While I waited for it to load, I turned on the water. When it finally loaded up, I turned on the music, turned up the volume, and stepped under the warm water. As I began to wash my hair, I started to sing along to the music.

_Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power, yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<br>Some people think that the physical things  
>Define what's within<br>And I've been there before  
>But that life's a bore<br>So full of the superficial_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Some people want it all<br>But I don't want nothing at all  
>If it ain't you baby<br>If I ain't got you baby  
>Some people want diamond rings<br>Some just want everything  
>But everything means nothing<br>If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
>That promises forever young<br>Some people need three dozen roses  
>And that's the only way to prove you love them<br>Hand me the world on a silver platter  
>And what good would it be<br>With no one to share  
>With no one who truly cares for me<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Some people want it all<br>But I don't want nothing at all  
>If it ain't you baby<br>If I ain't got you baby  
>Some people want diamond rings<br>Some just want everything  
>But everything means nothing<br>If I ain't got you, you, you  
>Some people want it all<br>But I don't want nothing at all  
>If it ain't you baby<br>If I ain't got you baby  
>Some people want diamond rings<br>Some just want everything  
>But everything means nothing<br>If I ain't got you, yeah_

_[Outro:]__  
>If I ain't got you with me baby<br>So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
>If I ain't got you with me baby*<em>

As a new song came on, I had rinsed my hair and shaved everywhere (I never liked hair anywhere besides on my head) via a charm; too bad it wasn't permanent. Draco didn't know it just yet, but I knew that tonight, after Seth and Ginny left, was _THE_ night. Yes I was going to finally have sex, no make love to Draco Malfoy. I was a nervous wreck; what if I wasn't any good? What if it didn't go the way it was supposed to? I mentally shook myself and started to sing along again while washing my body.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all I know is everything's going to be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<em>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all I know is everything's going to be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one<em>

_No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

As the song finished, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I turned my iPod off and walked backed to my room, only to be stopped by Draco standing in front of the door.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he smirked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco," I said innocently as I walked past him and into my bed room.

"You're a princess, but don't want the crown, you're an Elemental, but you're afraid of thunder, you play quidditch, but you're afraid of heights, and now, you can sing like an angel, but you don't want anyone to hear you. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Because I'm not that good," I said. Okay, I've been told numerous times that I could sing, but I didn't think I was that good. It was good enough for showers and that was it. "I am only good for the shower and that's it. Did you not just hear me in there?" I asked as I slipped my underwear and bra on.

"Raye," he said as I started to pull my boot cut jeans and a low cut blue shirt on, "you have such a wonderful voice, why would you say you don't?"

"Because, I don't," I said pulling my hair, which was still wet, into a bun. As I placed my glasses on, I said, "I don't wanna fight with you over this right now, okay?" I walked past him. "What do you wanna eat for dinner?"

"You, of course." I told you he was a cheeky bastard!

"Later perhaps; if you behave," I said **(A/N what movie is that from?). **"Now, seriously, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want I guess," he said sitting on one of the couches.

"Alright, fine then," I said. I turned my iPod on (again I know, I'm obsessed with it), put my headphones in my ears, and started to make dinner.

**AN: The first song is **_**If I ain't got you**_** by Alicia Keys and the second is **_**No One**_** also by Alicia Keys. I thought that these two songs showed how much Rayetta cared for Draco. Again, please read and review!**


	5. Halloween Part 2

**A/N: I know that I kinda rushed Rayetta and Draco into a semi-relationship, but there wasn't any real hatred from either as they both wanted one another. I will however in this chapter divulge into Rayetta's past just a little, just so you understand her better.**

**And as always, JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. Still just a poor woman….lol.**

**Chapter 5**

**Halloween**

**Part 2**

As I was fixing Draco and me dinner, my thoughts drifted off to before I ever met Draco.

_ "Seth, I'm scared to death," I said to my brother on the plane bound to our new home in England__**.**__ "What if no one likes us and we become outsiders?"_

_ "As if," scuffed Seth. "Everyone you've ever met, you've made friends with them. Hell would freeze over before no one liked you."_

_ "Maybe you're right," I sighed. "I just miss Mom, I guess."_

_ "I know; I miss her too. But we can't undo what Dad did; no matter how hard we try."_

_ "I know, Seth. It's just hard not having her here anymore. And then being offered a place at Hogwarts? I'm just a little out of my element, I guess. So who did Professor Dumbledore say we were going to be staying with?"_

_ Seth took out a wrinkled piece of parchment that looked like it had been folded over one too many times and said, "A 'Molly and Authur Weasley at their home, the Burrow'."_

_ "Seth, we'll be okay without Mom and Dad, right?"_

_ "Raye," he sighed, "we will be more than okay; we'll be great and we'll live happy lives."_

_ "Do you think things would have been different if Dad never started drinking?"_

_ "Well, he wouldn't have killed Mom and then himself, that's for sure. And we wouldn't be on our way to a new adventure. But I promise Raye, I'll not let anyone hurt you ever again."_

_ "I know you won't Seth," I sighed. I laid my head on his shoulder and said, "I'm going to go to sleep. The less I think of being in the air, the better!"_

_ "You're weird, dear sister," Seth chuckled. "You can play Quidditch, but can't stand heights."_

_ "Oh hush!" I said as I gave him a slight push before drifting off to sleep._

That was before I ever met Draco, Harry, Hermione, or any of the Weasley's. With our parents dead, Professor Dumbledore, knowing my cousin Susan, had offered a place at Hogwarts and the Weasley's had warmly opened their home to two 16-year-olds. My thoughts then turned to the first time I had met Draco.

_ "You're going to LOVE Hogwarts, Rayetta," Hermione Granger said to me as She, Ginny, and I lead the way towards the Hogwarts Express._

_ "'Mione," I sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you-oaf" I had walked straight into someone and almost feel on my ass._

_ "You might wanna watch where you're going," sneered a tall boy with almost white-blonde hair and the pair of the most intriguing pair of blue-gray eyes I had ever seen. "Mudblood, Weaslette, can't you control you're new plaything?"_

_ "Excuse me?" I all but shouted. I could feel my temper rising and I struggled to keep it under control. "Did you just call Hermione a 'MUDBLOOD'!"_

_ "Yeah, what of it?"_

_ "You're obviously a spoiled little rich pureblood brat that was taught that Muggleborns, such as Hermione, my brother, and me are lower than you! You're absolutely DISGUSTING! YOU'RE A FOWL, LOWSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! _**(A/N: again, what movie is that from?)**_"_

_ "Why you little-"but whatever he was going to say, I had already slapped his face._

_ As I huffed and puffed trying to calm my temper and my nerves, we settled into a compartment for my first train ride to Hogwarts._

I chuckled to myself at the memory. I was already a nervous wreck about going to Hogwarts and he just said the wrong thing in front of me. I had NEVER tolerated name calling like that before and I wasn't going to let him of all people do that in front of me.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco said as he snaked (ha-ha, snaked, get it? He's a Slytherin, a snake) his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder for the second time that day.

I pulled my headphone out of ears and said, "I was thinking of the first time I ever met you, Dragon."

"I couldn't believe that this little girl who had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and a pair of gorgeous brown eyes behind a pair of glasses had not only yelled at me, but called me exactly what Granger had in our third year and slapped me across the face!"

"Well, you deserved it! Calling 'Mione that awful name!"

"Yeah, and you reminded me quite a few times last year that I didn't need to use that word. At least when I wasn't trying to complete my mission. I don't think I had ever been turned on so much as when we would fight like that."

"God, Draco, you're such a wanker!" I exclaimed as I placed our dinner in the oven to bake. "I hope lasagna will be okay."

"That's fine; and I know, but you like me anyways." What did I tell you? Such a cheeky bastard! "Do you remember the day you found out you weren't a muggleborn and the princess of Spain?"

"How could I forget?" I asked, and I kindly left out that it was a week before Snape killed Dumbledore (I had Seen the true reason as to why Snape had killed him, so I had no reason to hate him, whereas my brother, Ginny, and the rest of the school believed otherwise) that he and my grandmother told me about the crown and that my mother and aunt were purebloods.

_"Miss Gregory, Mr. Gregory," Dumbledore said to Seth and I in his office. "This is Lola Gregory; you're grandmother and the Queen of Spain." He then pointed to an elder lady that was sitting to the right of us. She had dark brown hair, striped with gray and sticking blue eyes._

_ To say I was shocked was beyond words. We were told that we didn't have any living relatives. And the fact that my mother and aunt had married men of the same surname was a bit weird, but I guessed that they had wanted to at least keep a piece of their history with them._

_ "But sir, both of our parents were muggles," Seth said, trying to be the voice of reason. "And we were told we didn't have any living relatives."_

_ "I'm sorry it took me so long to introduce myself," the Queen (or should I call her my grandmother?) said with a heavy Spanish accent, "but with the Dark Lord gaining power, it was ill advised for me to travel here until now. But I assure you that Megan was indeed my daughter. She and her sister had seen the destruction because of many pureblood ways and had refused to continue in that tradition. They both married muggles and gave up magic completely. You two are the last remaining heirs to the crown. Susan, your cousin, was supposed to take over, but unfortunately she had wanted to fight with her best friend, Lily Evans, who then married and become Lily Potter. She said she wanted to make a difference."_

_ "And she did," Dumbledore said solemnly, "but at the price of her life."_

_ "Okay, so let me get this straight," I said, standing up and pacing, "we're not muggleborns, but half-bloods AND we're next in line for the crown?"_

_ "Yes," my grandmother said, "that about sums it up."_

_ "BLOODY HELL!" I screamed. "Why didn't we know about this?"_

_ "Language, Miss Gregory," Dumbledore said trying to hide a small smile. "Your mother didn't want you to know about it for your safety."_

_ "Our safety?" I asked._

_ "Yes," Grandmother said. "You-know-who has threatened our crown and country numerous times."_

_ "So there could be a time in which he would try to capture myself and/or Seth?" I asked._

_ "More so you because not only are you a princess, but a Seer and Elemental and, most importantly, a female; someone to carry an heir." Dumbledore explained. "But I assure you that I and Queen Lola have a plan in place in case he does try to do just that."_

"And that plan was to lock you up?" Draco asked.

"What else could he do really?" I asked taking out the lasagna from the oven. "I mean, I don't particularly like being locked up like a caged animal, but at least I have you to talk to. And you've changed a lot since Dumbledore died. You had this defeated look about you. You never even tried to get a rise out of me this year. Granted, I know now what that was all about, but I still seen a change. And you didn't seem to put up a fight about having to live with me. Except asking if there wasn't another way."

"Yeah, and the only reason I asked that was I wasn't sure how you would feel with living with someone that You-know-who took advantage of. But it was never that I didn't like you, because believe it or not, I had wanted you since you slapped me. It was kind of hot how you got so angry."

"Wanker," I muttered as I set a plate in front of him and started on my own. We ate in silence and my mind began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he really did have feelings, other than sexual, towards me.

We finished up and we both washed the dishes together, splashing each other occasionally. We finished rather quickly and went to sit in our common room. We started to read our book again, and before we knew it, we heard a knock at our door.

"Oh, my God!" I squealed when I open the door and pulled both Ginny and Seth in by the arms. "I'm so happy you're here!" I hugged them both. And upon seeing the goodie bag in my brothers hand I squealed again, "and you brought us some treats from the feast! I love you both!"

"Okay, Raye," Ginny laughed, "calm down. I know that you're happy to see us, but we do need to breathe!"

"Oh, right, well, sit down," I pointed to the couch across from Draco as I sat down next to him.

"So, how are things going?" Seth asked.

"They're okay," I answered. "It's a bit boring being here by ourselves all the time, but we manage."

"Hey, do you mind if I steal Raye for a few minutes? You know, for some girl talk?" Ginny asked suddenly and I could see that mischievous glint in her eyes and I was suddenly afraid of what she wanted to talk to me about. And before Seth or Draco could answer her, she got up grabbed my arm and as she pulled me up she said, "Great; we'll only be a few minutes."

I lead the way to my room with Ginny almost physically pushing me there. We sat down on my bed (which was now made up; I silently thanked Draco for that) and I said, "okay Ginny, what's going on?"

"Spill," she said simply. "What's been going on between you and Malfoy?"

I didn't have the heart to lie to her, so I told her the truth; I told her everything that has happened between Draco and I (except for Draco's reason for being here; that secret wasn't mine to tell) and it felt good to finally tell an outside source about my feelings.

"So do you love him?" she asked when I finished.

"I do, Gin, and that scares the shit out of me. Is this how you feel about Harry?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "And that scares me too, but I'm not going to shy away from it. It's okay to be in love, Raye. I just don't see what you see in _him_, but as long as you're happy."

"He still drives me bonkers sometimes, but I am happy that it's him that's here and not anyone else. So, how are things on the outside?"

"Bleak, depressing…need I go on?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well, yeah, but Neville, Seth, and I have tried to bring back the DA, but so far, not a lot of luck. We're hoping that it'll get better," she answered as we got up and started towards the door. "And we still don't have any news on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, other than that they broke into the ministry."

She had told me that a few weeks back in a letter and I couldn't believe that they had done that. The rest of the visit passed with mindless chit chat and they had told me the first week we were gone that the school was in total confusion as to where their Head Boy and Girl had disappeared to. All too soon, it was time for them to leave. I cried, telling them that I'll try to get them another visit soon. As soon as they had left I broke down into tears on Draco's shoulders.

He just sat there and soothed me while running his hands through my hair and rubbing small circles on my back. He whispered things in my ears that I don't remember. As I started to calm down he walked me into my room, as it was now dark and I vaguely remember him telling me sleep would do me some good, but I had other plans.

As I dried my eyes, I looked at him and said, "Draco, I want to have s-s-sex. Tonight."

He spun around from my dresser where he was searching for me some night clothes so fast that I thought that he was going to break something. With wide eyes, he whispered, "Are you sure, Raye? We can wait for as long as you want to."

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure," I answered and before I could say another word, Draco had walked from the dresser to the bed where I stood, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me softly.

I couldn't help but melt into his kiss, so when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I easily grant him access. Our tongues battle and I was the one to win that round. Slowly and easily, he guided us onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

As he made his way along my jaw line, his hands roamed my body, much like he had done that first night. His hands grazed the hem of my shirt as if asking for permission. I nodded and my shirt came off two seconds later.

Draco broke his kisses on my neck to look at my newly exposed skin. "Damn; I never get tired of seeing this sight," he said before kissing the area above my breasts. His hands found my back and he unclasped my bra. He slid it off my arms and threw it in the far corner of my room. He then latched his mouth onto one of my nipples; biting, licking, and sucking it while he massaged my other one. Then he gave the other one the same attention. As he was doing this, my arms wound their way across his still clothed back and arched my back further into him. I found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him, breaking what he was doing to my nipples, and tossed it in the direction my shirt and bra went.

I began running my hands up his chest and then down his back, taking in every inch of him. He had muscles, thanks to quidditch training, and I loved how his toned body felt under my hands. His hands began fumbling with the button and zipper on my jeans. I lifted my ass up just enough so he could pull them off. He tossed them in the growing pile of clothes and took his off in the process.

"You can still say no," he said huskily as he laid back on top of me, only my underwear and his boxers separating us. "We don't have to do it tonight; we can just fool around."

My hands found his waist and the top of his boxers and I said, "Draco, I want to; I promise."

That was all the incentive he needed. He pulled my underwear off as well as his boxers. He started kissing me again as his hands ghosted across my stomach and down to my pussy. His fingers found my clit and I moaned in his mouth at the pleasure. As he deepened the kiss, he plunged two of his fingers into my wetness while still rubbing my clit with his thumb. It doesn't take him long before he has me on the edge of an orgasm.

"O-oh, D-Draco; I'm s-so close," I moaned at him.

As he continues his actions, he says, "I want you to come for me."

I screamed his name as my orgasm overtakes my body. When I come down from my bliss, I noticed that he has placed himself at my entrance. This was it; I wasn't going to be a virgin any longer.

"This is going to hurt; you know that, right?" he asked as he placed his forehead on mine. I nodded my head and he continued, "And you need to remember to breathe, too." I nodded my head again. "Okay."

Then I could feel his hard length enter my opening and a second later, I seen stars as pain overwhelmed me. I close my eyes tight and a few tears escape.

"Raye, you need to breathe," I hear him say and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I can feel him wiping away my tears and kissing my face; all the while muttering "I'm sorry" over and over.

Soon the pain begins to ebb away and I experimentally move my hips. This grabs Draco's attention and he looks into my eyes, tears still clinging to my lashes. Apparently, he found what he was looking for because he began to slowly move himself in and out of my entrance. Pain gave way to pleasure as he began a rhythm and I could slow feel another orgasm building up.

"God, Rayetta," he moaned in my ear. "You're so tight and you feel so good."

"I bet it feels better than You-Know-Who, too, huh?" I couldn't help but ask.

I felt him stop his motions and said, "very funny, Gregory."

"I know I am," I said cheekily.

"Way to ruin a moment."

I didn't say anything, but just moved my hips to get him to move again. Thankfully he did, but he muttered, "you're going to pay for that," and he set a faster pace than he had before.

I moaned in response to his actions and I realized then why my brother and his friends seemed to like sex so much.

It didn't take many stokes before my orgasm washed over me once more. When I calmed down, Draco went ridged as he slammed into me a final time as he came too. Once relaxed again, he rolled off of me onto the bed and pulled me against him.

"That was-"

"Amazing," I finished for him. He only nodded his head and I snuggled closer to him. And within minutes we were both sound asleep.

However, had we stayed awake, we would have heard coins jingling in the portrait of Susan and Lily, an "I told you so," and a "Shut up, Susan," could have also been heard. 


	6. Dreams

**I DO NOT own anything Harry Potter…that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

Chapter 6

Dreams

_ I awoke to find an empty bed. It was still warm, so I knew Draco hadn't been gone long. I rose up and found him standing in front of the window, just staring outside._

_ "Draco," I said quietly as I got out of bed. "Come back to bed, love. It's two in the morning."_

_ Draco turned to look at me and flashed me a small smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"_

_ I walked over to him, took his hand, and gently placed it on my growing belly. "No, your child knew you weren't next to mommy." And as if to prove the point, I felt a small kick where our hands were. "Now, why are you out of bed and staring at the wonderful ocean view that this window provides?"_

_ He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest as he placed his chin on top of my head, as he was 6 foot, while I was just a mere 5' 7". He sighed before he said, "Do you think Potter's right?"_

_ I pulled back to look at him and said, "Do I think he's right about what?"_

_ "About us; being married with a baby on the way in the middle of a war?"_

_ "Remus and Tonks are married with a baby on the way too," I said cheekily. He gave me a look that clearly said 'that's not the point here'. I sighed and said "Yes, I do think Harry's right." And before he could begin arguing with me, I continued, "Yes, we're too young to be married. Yes, we're too young to be having a baby. But we _are_ married and we _are_ having a baby. Granted I thought that this would be a few years from now, but I wouldn't have it any other way, other than being hidden from You-Know-Who because of who I am and what child I'm carrying."_

_ "I thought you said he doesn't know that!"_

_ "Well, he does now. Someone from the ministry told him about our marriage. Didn't you wonder why Snape sent that letter saying he was willing to accept you back as long as I was with you? If he was to get a hold of our baby, he could turn it into his heir. But he won't get our baby and he WILL die without an heir!" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned from him. "When will you start trusting my judgment?"_

_ "I do trust you, love," he said wrapping his arms around me, placing his hands on my belly. "It's just, well; I don't want to lose either of you. I love you both too much to let that scumbag take you from me. He already took a lot from just me alone. I don't want either of you to go through all that either."_

_ "Draco Malfoy," I said sternly while turning in his arms, "you're forgetting that he's after me, still, because of my crown. Our marriage and our baby have added fuel to the fire, so to speak. I know how to protect myself, not to mention half the Order is helping us hide. Now, I don't want to fight any more, so please come back to bed. I have that Healer appointment in the morning."_

_ He smirked at me and said, "And that's why I love you. But you're right, let's go back to bed." After we settled back into bed, he said. "Are we finding out the sex tomorrow?"_

_ "Yeah, I just wanna know so I can be prepared. And I'm going to ask them why I'm bigger than I should be at 18 weeks."_

_ "I think you look sexy," he said kissing my forehead. "But whatever you want, love."_

_ "Good night, my dragon."_

_ "Good night, my love." And we both fell into a peaceful, if only for that moment, sleep._

I woke up in a cold sweet. That dream was way too vivid for it to just be a normal dream. I knew that this had to be a vision and one from the not too far future too. I really didn't want to believe that Draco would get me pregnant and then marry me. I knew I had to be extra careful now. We were both too young AND we are in the middle of a war. Not to mention I still didn't know how Draco felt about me. Sure, the night before was wonderful and he was sweet and gentle, although I'm sure he could have done without the Voldemort refrence even if it was too funny to pass up. I had given him something so special and I hoped I showed him that I did love him.

I got out of bed, slipped on Draco shirt, and went to sit on the window seat. I really had wanted to go get a hot chocolate, but I was too sore to walk any further than to the window, which was only about 6 or 7 steps from my bed. I look out the window and look at Hogwarts grounds, oh how I missed being out there, missed Quidditch, and just missed everything that I lost when I agreed to go into hiding with Draco. Not that I regret it, because it would save our lives, at least for a bit longer. I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my thoughts, but the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of arms circle my waist and chin on my bare shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Just thinking," I answered.

"About what, babe?"

"Just things; I really wanted a hot chocolate, but I'm a tad bit sore, thanks to a certain someone," I said, turning in his arms to face him. "But I don't regret anything, except that You-Know-Who thing. I am sorry about that."

"It's okay," he answered with a shiver. "Like I said, you'll pay for that. Just don't know how just yet."

I look over at my clock and it read 4:30 A.M.

"We should get some more sleep," I say. "Maybe by morning I won't be as sore."

"Alright," Draco agrees and helps me walk back to the bed. "I'm sorry that you're sore."

"It's okay. I wanted it as much as you did."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

I chuckled and said, "Dragon, you shouldn't be sorry about a gift."

As I snuggle up to him after we climb in bed, he said, "And it was a wonderful gift too, Raye. One I didn't deserve."

"But I gave it to you anyways. I wouldn't have if I didn't trust you with something so important. That and I really do like you."

"Me too," he sighed as he closed his eyes. "If you're still sore when we wake back up, I know of something that will help."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You'll see later; and no, it has nothing to do with sex."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Raye."

We both fell asleep, my dream vision gone from my mind.

**Sorry it's been a while since I have updated, been busy with Christmas and New Years; I have a 2 year old that demands my attention as well. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! And I hope you had a VERY merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Let's see what 2012 has in store for us!**


End file.
